


Sappy Gifts

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 16, Facebook prompts, John and Lestrade love Sherlock, John suggests another plan, LITERALLY, M/M, Sappy gifts, unexpected gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected gift for Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy Gifts

“Got you something.” John declared leaning against the door jamb of Lestrade’s office at the Yard with a small gift bag hanging from a finger.

The Detective Inspector was startled at first to see John without his flat mate and the devilish grin on the man’s face did nothing to settle the feeling of uneasiness. If anything, it aggravated it. John strode forward proudly and dropped the tiny gift bag onto the pile of paperwork in front of the Lestrade. He sat on the edge of the desk and leaned back on it with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Go on then. Open it.” John encouraged.

“Uh, ok. But what is this for?” Lestrade was completely confused. Christmas was still a week away and everyone in the office already exchanged gifts at the party the weekend before.

“Just a little something.” John gave the D.I. a mischievous wink and Lestrade began digging through the little bag of tissue paper.

“A bottle of maple syrup? John, I mean, thanks... but why?”

“Because, you are a sap.” John was grinning at his own little inside joke. “Don’t worry, because I am too. I know you are in love with him. I can tell, because so am I.”

Lestrade turned the glass bottle over in his hand a few times before responding. “So you bought me a bottle of maple syrup?”

“Yes, because it is also sap.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Lestrade sat back in his chair completely flabbergasted and a little afraid that John knew how he felt about Sherlock. He wondered if it was obvious to the general public or if John could see only because he liked Sherlock too.

John fought the urge to say 'eat it', since it was food.“You could start by pouring some of that on me?” 

Lestrade stuttered and mumbled, looking all around the room a bit before finally settling on John’s face, even then he didn't look him in the eye. “Yeah. Ok. So we do this to feel better about Sherlock never loving anyone? Not even us?”

“It’s a start. I’m willing to try if you are.” John winked at Lestrade and left the office with a little bit more swing in his hip, teasing the D.I. on the way out.


End file.
